


*WE’RE N0T FALLING IN L0VE, WE’RE JUST FALLING APART. 0X

by kiboutozetsubou



Series: Kamukoma Week 2019 [6]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Emo Izuru, I cannot believe I wrote this, M/M, Scene AU, Scene Komaeda, only komaeda is scene bc izuru doesnt have the personality to be scene, this was painful to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiboutozetsubou/pseuds/kiboutozetsubou
Summary: Kamukoma Week Day Six - Scene AUNAGiiTO NiiGHTMARE xX: izuruuuu!!!NAGiiTO NiiGHTMARE xX: lets go to the mall x3izuru.: sure.





	*WE’RE N0T FALLING IN L0VE, WE’RE JUST FALLING APART. 0X

**Author's Note:**

> this is the perfect prompt for me bc i can use all of my personal firsthand knowledge of being a scene kid in like 2009 and just throw it all into one fic.
> 
> i know that in the wonderful sol—lux’s scene au hinata is scene too, but here hes a normie who judges ko and izuru’s life choices instead. 
> 
> speaking of sollux, i thought about him when i was typing out komaeda’s AIM screen name. and aradia while i was typing out  
> the title. my homestuck days r never truly behind me, are they.

NAGiiTO NiiGHTMARE xX: izuruuuu!!!

NAGiiTO NiiGHTMARE xX: lets go to the mall x3

izuru.: sure.

Izuru always likes to look his best for the mall on Friday nights. Today that means an all-black ensemble with a Hawthorne Heights t-shirt, a choker, and fishnet armbands. His hair is pin-straight with choppy, razored layers falling around his face. His eyeliner is about as imprecise and smudged as it can possibly be. His snake bite piercings are in place, as well as his gauges.

He doesn’t really like having to deal with crowds of people. Would prefer to stay at home on a Friday night and read a book, or just listen to music. But he also likes to spend time with Nagito, so he’ll bear it for now. Maybe just write a frustrated diary entry about it later if things go badly.

Satisfied with his look, he heads out to meet his boyfriend.

Nagito is dressed as he usually is, bright colors splashed across black. He’s wearing a Breathe Carolina shirt and rainbow armbands, with pastel skinny jeans and black Converse. His hair is black with a myriad of striped colors crossing along his fringe. His nose and lips are pierced, and he is of course also wearing an obscene amount of eyeliner.

Nagito waves enthusiastically at him as he approaches. “Izuru! Thanks for coming! I know you don’t really like when it gets super crowded, but I really needed to go to the mall.”

Izuru falls in step beside him as they walk. “What for?”

Nagito points to his hair. “My coontails are fading! I need to pick up more hair dye.”

The colors don’t look all that faded to Izuru. On the contrary, they look as bright as usual. But, what does he know, he doesn’t dye his hair. And he always thinks Nagito looks nice no matter what. So he just shrugs along.

They stop at Zumiez first, because it’s somehow become tradition for them to scope out the store, buy absolutely nothing, and then get dozens of free stickers from the guys working the checkout counter. Well, Nagito gets the stickers, anyway. Izuru doesn’t know what he could possibly do with all of them.

Then they of course head to Hot Topic. Nagito goes right for the Manic Panic, chattering away about what colors he should buy. His hair is already such a cluster of colors that it doesn’t really seem like it’ll matter, but since it’s important to him Izuru tries to help anyway.

“This green would look nice with your eyes,” he says, pointing to the brightest neon lime green he’s ever seen in his life that really looks nothing like the color of Nagito’s eyes.

Nagito perks up anyway. “Do you think so? Then I’ll get that!”

After he’s chosen the hair dye they spend an inordinate amount of time looking through the band t-shirts. Nagito can’t seem to decide on whether he wants 3OH!3 or Metro Station. Izuru finally decides on a Bring Me the Horizon shirt and then peruses the rest of their clothing. A pair of checkered Vans looks promising, but he’s not sure how much money he really wants to spend today.

Nagito gives up and buys another Panic! at the Disco shirt—Izuru thinks he probably owns like four of them at this point.

There isn’t really anywhere else in the mall that they go to, and Nagito has acquired the hair dye that he wanted, so they wander around aimlessly instead. At some point they stop at the food court and eat briefly. Then Nagito drags him into the bathroom to take selfies.

“I know I’m ugly,” Nagito says with a sigh as he fiddles with his camera phone. “But I need a new profile pic for my Myspace, so let’s try to take a good picture anyway!”

“You’re not ugly,” Izuru protests as usual. Nagito says it so much these days that it hardly even sounds like a complaint, more just a simple fact of life stated for the record. Izuru hopes, possibly in vain, that refuting him every time will eventually get him to listen.

Nagito throws an arm around him, pressing close to try to get them both in a picture together. He smiles widely for the shots and does a myriad of gestures with his hands, but Izuru simply stares at the camera dispassionately.

After a few takes Nagito seems somewhat satisfied with the results. “I guess I don’t look _terrible_ in this one,” he concedes, looking at the phone. “Of course, you look great in all of them, Izuru!”

Izuru leans over to look at the low-quality photo. “So do you.”

“You’re so sweet.” Nagito pockets the phone and gives him a quick kiss. Izuru thanks God that their lip piercings don’t get caught together this time.

They head around the back of the mall to smoke cigarettes before they leave, drinking Monsters that they got from the vending machine at the food court. It’s a Friday night, so there are dozens of other young people hanging out in groups around the same spot. They’re loud, but far enough away that Izuru can mostly ignore them.

Nagito gestures at a group of kids near them. “Scene kids,” he says to Izuru, as though he’s talking about something entirely foreign. Izuru only nods.

It’s then that raucous music starts playing from Nagito’s pocket. _Fer sure maybe, fer sure not, fer sure eh, fer sure bomb—_

Nagito pulls out his phone. “Oh, it’s Hajime.”

Izuru quirks a brow at him. What is his brother calling for? He usually ignores them on Friday nights when they’re out doing their “weird emo shit,” or whatever.

“It’s too loud to talk here, I’ll just text him.” Nagito ignores the call and flips his phone open, typing away at the keypad.

Izuru takes a careful drag off his cigarette as he watches him. A moment later Nagito looks back up at him. “He says there’s a show he thinks you’ll want to go to, and he wants to get us all tickets. Some local band? It sounds fun!”

“Hmm.” It’s no surprise that he ended up calling Nagito, since Izuru usually keeps his phone on silent. “Tell him to get them.”

He knows Hajime has no interest in any of the trends or music that he’s into, so it’s pleasantly surprising to see him go out of the way to inform him about something he thinks he’ll like. Nagito seems happy about it as well; he likes it on the rare occasions that all three of them do hang out.

Nagito pockets his phone when he’s done sending that message to Hajime, stubbing out his cigarette. “I’m excited! I can’t wait to go. You sure you won’t mind the crowd?”

Izuru shrugs. “I think it’ll be worth it.” He won’t mind it as much if Nagito and Hajime are there.

Nagito smiles brightly at him and they go into the parking lot. Even though they drove separately, they sit in Nagito’s car for a while, talking about anything and everything until the sun disappears from the sky.

They kiss and it tastes like cigarettes and Monster energy drink. Somehow Izuru doesn’t mind.

Nagito pulls away and boops Izuru on the nose. “Rawr,” he says.

Izuru blinks. “What?”

“That means ‘I love you’ in dinosaur.”

Something like that really shouldn’t sound cute to Izuru, or make a blush creep onto his face. But it does.

He smiles and leans forward for another kiss. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i cant beleive thsi


End file.
